


food fight

by MiniGoose



Series: Phan Works [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Food Fight, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniGoose/pseuds/MiniGoose
Summary: A lazy morning that involves pajamas, food fights, and sticky kisses.





	food fight

Dan woke up to the smell of something sweet filling the air. The pleasant smell was delicious but the hot, stuffy air certainly wasn't. He kicked away the covers, groaning as he rolled around.

 

“'S so hot..” He whined, blinking away his blurry vision.

 

“You're awake!” Phil exclaimed cheerfully. He chuckled as Dan grimaced and covered his face with a pillow. “Up, up, up! I made some breakfast.” Dan pulled the pillow away from his face at the words.

 

“Pancakes?” He questioned hopefully.

 

Phil nodded, “A mountain of pancakes. I made eggs and bacon too but if you want to eat it then you better get up.”

 

Dan pouted even as he pulled himself up. “Can't we just eat in bed today?” He begged, “I'm laaazy.” He whined.

 

Phil grabbed his hands and pulled him up till he was standing, Dan half-heartedly stood against him. “Come on,” He muttered softly as he intertwined their fingers and leaned in to give Dan a chaste kiss, “After we eat we can watch Attack on Titan.”

 

“Fine, fine, but I want five pancakes and the biggest pieces of bacon.”

 

Phil scowled and playfully slapped Dan's chest, “Piglet!” He teased.

 

“Excuse me?! Take that back.” Dan yelled. Phil gave him a grin and shook his head before taking off down the hall. Dan made a “hmph,” noise and turned his nose upward, “Do you think I'm gonna chase after you?” He called out, walking out of the bedroom to catch a flash of Phil as he fled down the stairs. “I'll have a heart attack trying to run. I'm not that fit, you know!” He rolled his eyes, fighting back a smile, as Phil laughed from below.

 

Dan didn't really mind doing a little walking (even if he was a lazy shit) because he gets to spend all day in his pajamas doing absolutely nothing, eating anything he wants, watching Game of Thrones and anime. And he got to do it all with Phil which made it a hundred times better than anything else in the world.

 

“Syrup?”

 

“Yeah, a little on your lips so I can kiss it away.” Dan smirked as Phil rolled his eyes.

 

“Stop flirting, more eating.” Phil said as flicked the top open and poured syrup onto his eggs. Dan made a face and shook his head, disgusted.

 

“Freak.” He teased.

 

Phil slid the syrup over to him and stuck his tongue out at Dan, “I know you are but what am I?”

 

Dan rolled his eyes, “With those comebacks? A second grader, perhaps.”

 

He ducked, shrieking, as Phil threw pieces of egg at him. “Ah! Hey, stop!” He laughed out the words as he tried to cover his face. “Oh my god, stop it!” Dan didn't care if the neighbors heard him screaming like a fool. He grabbed a few his eggs and threw some back at Phil because this was war.

 

“PHIL LESTER!” Dan gasped out, wide-eyed with a look of disbelief on his face as he looked down at the syrup coated pancake now stuck to his onesie. He wiped at the stickiness on his cheek, eyes locking with Phil's. “You are so dead.”

 

A messy fight began as Dan leaned over the table, an extra large pancake in hand, and smashed the sticky thing right into Phil's face. He doesn't care that the syrup bottle tipped over and leaked onto the table or that they've spilled all their food and thrown it about, ultimately destroying the kitchen. He's pretty sure that his plate has smashed on the floor but it doesn't stop him from grabbing random chunks cold food and chucking it like a mad man.

 

“Alright,” Phil calls out with his face still hidden just in case Dan launches another attack, “Truce! Truce!” He yells when Dan picks up a slice of bacon.

 

Dan pretended to think for a second, “Hmm...” He hummed. He looked over at Phil who had syrup all over his t-shirt and eggs nested in his now messy hair. His lips glistened with sticky syrup and Dan laughed at how disheveled and ridiculous he looked, “Only if I get a kiss.”

 

Phil nodded happily, leaning over the table to pull him in. He tasted sweet and when Dan licked his lips Phil made an odd noise as he started to smile into the kiss, a laugh bubbling on both their lips. It wasn't even really a kiss, just lips brushing lightly against each other as Dan tried to lick at the syrup and they failed to control their giggling.

 

Phil pulled away with a cute laugh, “Stop, that's so gross!”

 

“Oh it is?” Dan questioned, “You certainly didn't think that last night.” He laughed when Phil pushed him away.

 

“Shut up!” Phil said with a light blush on his cheeks that grew worse the more Dan laughed, “Seriously, be quiet and just help me clean up this mess.”

 

“But Phiilll...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it! visit me on tumblr, i'm [iamdollie](https://iamdolliex.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
